


CracklePop One-Stop Shop: Prompt Fills

by CanKarmaWrite



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Canon Compliant, F/F, I'll update tags as I go, I'm a realist, Prompt Fill, Stargazing, but we all know how that will end up, picnic date, these are supposed to be short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanKarmaWrite/pseuds/CanKarmaWrite
Summary: short (doubtful if you know me) responses and such
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	CracklePop One-Stop Shop: Prompt Fills

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: y e l l o w

“Where did you find this one?”

Beau’s fingertips ghosted over the paper-thin edges of the faded yellow flower in front of her. Her careful exploration of the page mirrored Yasha's hand as she traced the scars and sharp edges of shadows cast across the warm-brown skin of Beau’s face by the golden, late-afternoon sun.

Yasha smiled fondly down at the head lying comfortably in her lap and bent over to kiss the scar that split her girlfriend’s brow, “I picked it when you took me stargazing and told me that I was ‘more beautiful than any of the constellations out there’.” 

“I was so worried about that night despite the fact that we’d already confessed our love to each other and all that,” She trailed off half-heartedly and sighed as her eyes lifted and met Yasha’s magnetic mismatched gaze. 

“Prove that I could do it without all the magic, ya know?” 

The taller woman’s brows furrowed, as if she were perplexed by Beau’s answer. 

“Prove what, and to whom?” 

A ruddy blush overtook Beau’s cheeks and she swallowed drily, trying desperately to come up with an answer that wasn’t completely stupid. 

“I wanted to prove that I could do the romance and relationship thing without someone else’s help or magic-”

Yasha straightened her spine and lifted Beau’s smaller form easily, rotating the monk’s shoulders so they were face to face.

“Beau, I don’t care how you do the romance and relationship thing as long as I’m there with you,” Yasha’s hand cupped her girlfriend’s face reverently and pressed their foreheads together. 

“We could be on watch or a stakeout together and I’d still be just as in love with you as I was now or when you planned a candlelit picnic followed by stargazing. The only person you need to prove it to is yourself.”

It might have been a trick of the light, but Yasha was almost certain she saw tiny tear-shaped diamonds sparkling at the tips of Beau’s dark lashes. 

“I didn’t even see these flowers,” Beau said with a watery smile as Yasha kissed away any tears that made their way down her cheeks. “I was too busy looking at you the whole night like a lovestruck idiot.”

It was Yasha’s turn to blush, and Beau thought that it was the prettiest shade of pink she’d ever seen.

“Well, then we can be lovestruck idiots together.”

Their slow kisses tasted of sunshine and second-chances, two things Yasha vowed never to take for granted again.


End file.
